ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi (name)
| gender = male | meaning = | region = Italy | origin = Ludwig (Chlodwig) | related names = Louis, Lewis, Ludvik, Aloysius, Weegee, | footnotes = }} Luigi is a masculine Italian given name. it's is the Italian form of the German name Ludwig, through the Latinization Ludovicus, corresponding to the French form Louis and its anglicized variant Lewis. Other forms of the same name in Italian are the names Ludovico, Clodoveo, Aloísio and Alvise, the last form being more frequent in the Veneto region. A derived feminine name is Luigina. People with the given name Luigi Italian royalty * Prince Luigi Amedeo (1873–1933), Italian Prince *Luigi "Geno" Auriemma (born March 23, 1954), Head Women’s Basketball Coach at the University of Connecticut. He is also known as the “GOAT” as he has led UConn to eleven NCAA Division I national championships, the most in women's college basketball history. Crime and law * Luigi Chiatti (born 1968), serial killer * Luigi de Magistris (magistrate) (born 1967), prosecutor * Luigi Ferrari Bravo, jurist * Luigi Giuliano (born 1949), Camorrista of the Giuliano clan * Luigi Lucheni (1873–1910), anarchist and assassin * Luigi Manocchio (born 1929), Italian-American mobster * Luigi Mazzella (born 1932), lawyer and judge * Luigi Riccio (born 1957), pentito and former Camorrista * Luigi Scotti (born 1932), judge * Luigi Vollaro, Camorrista of the Vollaro clan Engineering and mathematics * Luigi Bianchi (1856–1928), mathematician * Luigi Colani (born 1928), German industrial designer * Luigi Cremona (1830–1903), mathematician * Luigi Dadda (born 1923), computer engineer * Luigi Fantappiè (1901–1956), mathematician * Luigi Poletti (mathematician) (1864–1967), mathematician and poet * Luigi Segre (1919–1963), automotive designer and engineer * Luigi Vanvitelli (1700–1773), engineer and architect Film and television * Luigi Almirante (1886–1963), film actor * Luigi Batzella, Z-movie director * Luigi Bonos (1910–2000), film actor * Luigi Capuano (born 1904), film director and screenwriter * Luigi Cherubini (1760–1842), Italian-born composer * Luigi Cimara (1891–1962), film actor * Luigi Comencini (1916–2007), film director * Luigi Cozzi (born 1947), movie director and screenwriter * Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1924–2007), director and writer * Luigi Gervasi, set decorator from 1947–68 * Luigi Lo Cascio (born 1967), actor * Luigi Magni (born 1928), screenwriter and film director * Luigi Pavese (1896–1969), film actor * Luigi Petrucci (born 1956), film and television actor * Luigi Pistilli (1929–1996), actor of stage, screen, and television * Luigi Scaccianoce (1914–1981), production designer, art director, and set decorator * Luigi Zampa (1905–1991), film-maker Journalism and literature * Luigi Alamanni (1495–1556), poet and statesman * Luigi Albertini (1871–1941), journalist and antifascist * Luigi Ballerini (born 1940), poet, professor, and historian of gastronomy * Luigi Bartolini (1892–1963), writer, poet, and painter * Luigi Barzini, Jr. (1908–1984), Italian-American journalist * Luigi Barzini, Sr. (1874–1947), journalist, war correspondent, and writer * Luigi Capuana (1839–1915), author, journalist, and member of the Verist movement * Luigi Chiarelli (1880–1947), playwright, theatre critic, and writer of short stories * Luigi Da Porto (1485–1529), writer and storiographer * Luigi Fabbri (1877–1935), anarchist, writer, agitator, and propagandist * Luigi Fontanella (born 1943), poet, critic, translator, playwright, and novelist * Luigi Freddi (1895–1977), journalist and politician * Luigi Malerba (1927–2008), author and co-founder of the Gruppo 63 * Luigi Meneghello (1922–2007), contemporary writer and scholar * Luigi Pirandello (1867–1936), writer * Luigi Pulci (1432–1484), poet best known for Morgante * Luigi Tansillo (1510–1568), poet of the Petrarchian and Marinist schools * Luigi Ugolini (1891–1980), writer Military, nobility, and politics * Luigi Alidosi (died 1430), lord of Imola from 1391 to 1424 * Luigi Amedeo, Duke of the Abruzzi (1873–1933), prince, mountaineer, and explorer * Luigi Antonini (1883–1968), United States labor leader * Luigi Berlinguer (born 1932), Italian politician * Luigi Braschi Onesti (before 1787–1816) * Luigi Cadorna (1850–1928), Italian General and Marshal of Italy, most famous for being the Chief of Staff of the Italian Army during the first part of World War I * Luigi Capello (1859–1941), army officer * Luigi Carlo Farini (1812–1866), statesman and historian * Luigi Cocilovo (born 1947), Member of the European Parliament and University researcher in law * Luigi Contratto (1892–1984), World War I soldier * Luigi Cornaro (1464–1566), Venetian nobleman * Luigi, Count Cibrario (1802–1870), statesman and historian * Luigi dal Verme (?–1449), condottiero * Luigi Durand de la Penne (1914–1992), naval diver during World War II * Luigi Einaudi (1874–1961), politician and economist * Luigi R. Einaudi, U.S. career diplomat * Luigi Facta (1861–1930), politician and journalist * Luigi Federzoni (1878–1967), nationalist and later Fascist politician * Luigi Ferdinando Marsigli (1658–1730), soldier and naturalist * Luigi Frusci (1879–1949), Royal Army officer during World War II * Luigi Gui (born 1914), politician and philosopher * Luigi Lonfernini (born 1938), Captain Regent of San Marino in 1971 and 2001 * Luigi Longo (1900–1980), Italian Communist Politician and secretary of the Italian Communist Party * Luigi Luzzatti (1841–1927), politician who served as Prime Minister between 1910 and 1911 * Luigi Miceli (1824–1906), patriot, politician, and military figure * Luigi Mocenigo (disambiguation), multiple people * Luigi Palma di Cesnola (1832–1904), Italian-American soldier and amateur archaeologist * Luigi Parrilli, aristocrat * Luigi Pelloux (1839–1924), general and politician * Luigi Perenni (1913–1943), military officer and skier * Luigi Rizzo (1887–1951), naval officer and torpedo boat commander * Luigi Settembrini (1813–1877), Neapolitan man of letters and politician Music * Luigi Alva, tenore leggiero * Luigi Antinori (c. 1697–?), tenor * Luigi Antonio Sabbatini (1732–1809), composer and music theorist * Luigi Arditi (1822–1903), violinist, composer, and conductor * Luigi Attademo (born 1972), classical guitarist * Luigi Bassi (1766–1825), operatic baritone * Luigi Boccherini (1743–1805), cellist and composer"Boccherini, Luigi," Grove Music Online (11 December 2009) * Luigi Creatore (born 1920), American songwriter and record producer * Luigi Dallapiccola (1904–1975), composer known for lyrical twelve-tone compositions * Ivan Della Mea (born as Luigi), singer-songwriter * Luigi Denza (1846–1922), composer * Luigi Gatti (1740–1817), classical composer * Luigi Illica (1857–1919), librettist * Luigi Infantino (1921–1991), operatic tenor * Luigi Lablache (1794–1858), bass singer of French and Irish heritage * Luigi Legnani (1790–1877), guitarist and composer * Luigi Marchesi (1754–1829), castrato singer * Luigi Marini (1885–1942), Italian lyric tenor * Luigi Morleo (born 1970), percussionist and composer of contemporary music * Luigi Mostacci (1934–2003), pianist * Luigi Negri (disambiguation), multiple people * Luigi Nono (1924–1990), avant-garde composer of classical music * Luigi Otto (c. 1750–?), composer * Luigi Piazza (1884–1967), operatic baritone * Luigi Piccioli (1812–1862), musician, singer, voice instructor, and professor * Luigi Ricci (vocal coach) (1893–1981), assistant conductor, accompanist, vocal coach, and author * Luigi Ricci (composer) (1805–1859), composer, particularly of operas * Luigi Ricci-Stolz (1852–1906), musician and composer * Luigi Rossi (1597–1653), Baroque composer * Luigi Sagrati (1921–2008), violinist * Luigi Tarisio (c. 1790–1854), violin dealer and collector * Luigi Tenco (1938–1967), singer, songwriter, and actor * Luigi Verderame, Belgian singer usually known just as Luigi * Luigi Verdi (born 1958), composer, musicologist, and orchestra conductor * Luigi von Kunits (1870–1931), Austrian conductor, composer, violinist, and pedagogue * Luigi Waites (born 1927), American jazz drummer and vibraphonist * Luigi Zamboni (1767–1837), operatic buffo bass-baritone * Luigi Zenobi (1540s – after 1602), virtuoso cornett player Religion * Luigi Amat di San Filippo e Sorso (1796–1878), dean of the College of Cardinals * Luigi Bilio (1826–1884), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Capotosti (1863–1938), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Ciacchi (1788–1865), Cardinal of the Catholic Church * Luigi Ciotti (born 1945), Roman Catholic priest * Luigi Dadaglio (1914–1990), Roman Catholic Cardinal and Major Penitentiary of the Apostolic Penitentiary * Luigi De Magistris (cardinal) (born 1926), Roman Catholic Archbishop * Luigi d'Este (1538–1586) * Luigi Fortis (1748–1829), Jesuit * Luigi Giussani (1922–2005), Catholic priest, educator, and public intellectual * Luigi Guanella (1842–1912), Catholic priest from Northern Italy * Luigi Jacobini (1832–1887), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Lambruschini (1776–1854), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Lavitrano (1874–1950), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Lippomano (1500–1559), cardinal and hagiographer * Luigi Locati (1928–2005), Catholic missionary and bishop * Luigi Macchi (1832–1907), Catholic nobleman and Cardinal * Luigi Maglione (1877–1944), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Mascolo, priest who defected to the Brazilian Catholic Apostolic Church * Luigi Mozzi (1746–1813), Jesuit controversialist * Luigi Oreglia di Santo Stefano (1828–1913), Cardinal of the Catholic Church * Luigi Orione (1872–1940), saint * Luigi Poggi (1917-2010), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Raimondi (1912–1975), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Sincero (1870–1936), Roman Catholic Cardinal * Luigi Sturzo (1871–1959), Catholic priest and politician * Luigi Taparelli (1793–1862), Catholic scholar of the Society of Jesus * Luigi Traglia (1895–1977), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * Luigi Tripepi (1836–1906), Roman Catholic cardinal and poet Science * Luigi Aloysius Colla (1766–1848), botanist * Luigi Amoroso (1886–1965), neoclassical economist * Luigi Bellardi (1859–1889), malacologist and entomologist * Luigi Bodio (1840–1920), economist and statistician * Luigi Cagnola (1762–1833), architect * Luigi Canina (1795–1856), archaeologist and architect * Luigi Caponaro (1567–1622), healer * Luigi Carnera (1875–1962), astronomer * Luigi Cossa (1831–1896), economist * Luigi di Bella (1912–2003), medical doctor and physiology professor * Luigi Ferri (1826–1895), philosopher * Luigi Frati (born 1943), academic physician and rector of the Sapienza University of Rome * Luigi Gaetano Marini (1742–1815), natural philosopher, jurist, historian, and archeologist * Luigi Galvani (1737–1798), physician and physicist * Luigi Guido Grandi (1671–1742), philosopher and mathematician * Luigi Hugues (1836–1913), academic geographer and amateur musician * Luigi Luca Cavalli-Sforza (born 1922), population geneticist * Luigi Maria Ugolini (1895–1936), archaeologist * Luigi Palmieri (1807–1896), physicist and meteorologist * Luigi Pareyson (1918–1991), philosopher * Luigi Pasinetti (born 1930), economist of the Post-Keynesians school * Luigi Pernier (1874–1937), archaeologist and academic * Luigi Piccinato (1899–1983), architect and town planner * Luigi Pigorini (1842–1925), palaeoethnologist, archaeologist, and ethnographer * Luigi Poletti (architect) (1792–1869), neoclassical architect * Luigi Rosselli, Italian/Australian practicing architect * Luigi Rizzi (born 1952), linguist * Luigi Rolando (1773–1831), anatomist * Luigi Salvatorelli (1886–1974), historian and publicist * Luigi Snozzi (born 1932), Swiss architect * Luigi Tosti (1811–1897), Benedictine historian * Luigi Zoja, psychoanalyst and writer Sports Luigi "Geno" Auriemma (born March 23, 1954) head women’s basketball coach at the University of Connecticut. He is also known as the “GOAT” as he has won 11 National Championships. Football * Luigi Agnolin (born 1943), former football referee * Luigi Allemandi (1903–1978), football defender * Luigi Anaclerio (born 1981), football striker * Luigi Apolloni (born 1967), football manager and former player * Luigi Barbesino (1894–?), footballer and manager from Casale Monferrato * Luigi Beghetto (born 1973), football striker * Luigi Bertolini (1904–1977), football midfielder * Luigi Bruins (born 1987), Dutch football midfielder * Luigi Brunella (born 1914), football manager and former defender * Luigi Burlando (1899–1967), football midfielder * Luigi Cagni (born 1950), football manager and former player * Luigi Cevenini (1895–1968), football player * Luigi De Agostini (born 1961), football defender * Luigi De Canio (born 1957), football manager and former player * Luigi Della Rocca (born 1984), football striker * Luigi Delneri (born 1950), football manager and former player * Luigi Di Biagio (born 1971), football defensive midfielder * Luigi Ferrero (1904–?), football manager and former player * Luigi Garzja (born 1979), football player * Luigi Giuliano (footballer) (1930–1993), football player * Luigi Glombard (born 1984), football striker * Luigi Grassi (born 1983), football midfielder * Luigi Griffanti (1917–2006), football player * Luigi Lavecchia (born 1981), football defender/midfielder * Luigi Maifredi (born 1947), football manager * Luigi Martinelli (born 1970), football defender * Luigi Perversi (1906–1991), football defender * Luigi Piangerelli (born 1973), football midfielder * Luigi Pieroni (born 1980), Belgian football striker * Luigi Radice (born 1935), football coach and former player * Luigi Riccio (footballer) (born 1977), football midfielder * Luigi Riva (born 1944), football forward * Luigi Sala (born 1974), football defender * Luigi Sartor (born 1975), football defender * Luigi Scarabello (1916–2007), football player * Luigi Sepe (born 1991), football goalkeeper * Luigi Simoni (born 1939), football manager and former player * Luigi Turci (born 1970), football goalkeeper * Luigi Vitale (born 1987), football wingback Racing * Luigi Arcangeli (1902–1931), motorcycle racer and race car driver * Luigi Arienti (born 1937), racing cyclist * Luigi Cavalieri (born 1914), bobsledder * Luigi Cecchini (born 1944), sports doctor, active in road bicycle racing * Luigi Chinetti (1901–1994), Italian-born racecar driver * Luigi de Bettin, bobsledder * Luigi De Manincor (1910–1986), sailor * Luigi Fagioli (1898–1952), motor racing driver * Luigi Figoli, bobsledder * Luigi Ganna (1883–1957), professional road racing cyclist * Luigi Giacobbe (1907–1995), cyclist who raced from 1926 to 1937 * Luigi Lucotti (1893–1980), road bicycle racer * Luigi Marchisio (1909–1992), professional road racing cyclist * Luigi Marfut (1904–1980), boxer * Luigi Musso (1924–1958), racing driver * Luigi Piotti (1913–1971), racing driver * Luigi Poggi (sailor) (1906–1972), sailor * Luigi Taramazzo (1932–2004), racing driver * Luigi Taveri (born 1929), Swiss motorcycle road racer * Luigi Villoresi (1909–1997), Grand Prix motor racing driver Other * Luigi, a Nintendo Video Game character and the younger twin brother of Mario * Luigi, a Fiat 500 car from Pixar's Cars franchise * Luigi Vendetta, a famous fictional singer in Kick Buttowski * Luigi Beccali (1907–1990), athlete, Olympic winner of 1500 metres * Luigi Bosatra (born 1905), track and field athlete who competed in racewalking * Luigi Cambiaso (1895–1975), gymnast * Luigi Cantone (born 1917), fencer * Luigi Castiglione (born 1967), boxer * Luigi Contessi (1894–1967), gymnast * Luigi Costigliolo (1892–1939), gymnast * Luigi Datome (born 1987), basketball player * Luigi Fioravanti (born 1981), American mixed martial artist * Luigi Gaudiano (born 1965), boxer * Luigi Guido (born 1968), judoka * Luigi Maiocco (1892–1965), gymnast * Luigi Mannelli (born 1939), water polo player * Luigi Mastrangelo (born 1975), volleyball player * Luigi Rovati (1904–1989), boxer * Luigi Tarantino (born 1972), fencer * Luigi Troiani (born 1964), rugby player * Luigi Ulivelli (born 1935), long jumper * Luigi Weiss (born 1951), ski mountaineer and biathlete Visual arts * Luigi Acquisti (1745–1823), sculptor * Luigi Anichini, engraver of seals and medals * Luigi Basiletti (1780–1860), painter * Luigi Benfatto (1551–1611), late-Renaissance painter * Luigi Boccherini (1743–1805), classical era composer and cellist * Luigi Borgomainerio, engraver and caricaturist * Luigi Calamatta (1801–1868), painter and engraver * Luigi Crosio (1835–1915), Turin-based Italian painter * Luigi De Giudici (1887–1955), painter * Luigi Fontana (1827–1908), sculptor, painter, and architect * Luigi Frisoni (1760–1811), painter * Luigi Ghirri (1943–1992), photographer * Luigi Garzi (1638–1721), Baroque painter * Luigi Guardigli (1923–2008), painter and mosaicist * Luigi Kasimir (1881–1962), Austro-Hungarian-born etcher, painter, printmaker, and landscape artist * Luigi Lanzi (1732–1810), art historian and archaeologist * Luigi Lucioni (1900–1988), Italian-born American painter * Luigi Malice (born 1937), artist * Luigi Manini (1848–1936), European set designer and architect * Luigi Mascelli (1804-1825), Italian goldsmith * Luigi Melchiorre (1859 – c. 1908), Italian sculptor * Luigi Miradori (1600s – c. 1656), Baroque painter * Luigi Mussini (1813–1888), painter * Luigi Nono (painter) (1850–1918), Italian painter * Luigi Pellegrini Scaramuccia (1616–1680), Baroque painter and artist biographer * Luigi Primo (c. 1605–1667), Flemish Baroque painter * Luigi Quaini (1643–1717), Baroque painter * Luigi Rados (1773–1840), engraver * Luigi Riccardi (1807–1877), painter * Luigi Russolo (1885–1947), Futurist painter and composer * Luigi Sabatelli (1772–1850), Neoclassical painter * Luigi Schiavonetti (1765–1810), reproductive engraver and etcher * Luigi Serafini (artist) (born 1946), artist, architect, and designer * Luigi Trinchero (1862–1944), sculptor Other fields * Luigi Bertoni (1872–1947), Italian-born anarchist writer and typographer * Luigi Borrelli, Naples-based shirts maker * Luigi Calabresi (1937–1972), commissioner of Italian police in Milan * Luigi Carrel (1901–1983), mountain climber, mountain guide, and ski mountaineer * Luigi D'Albertis (1841–1901), naturalist and explorer * Luigi Galleani (1861–1931), anarchist * Luigi Lavazza (1859–1949), businessman * Luigi Manzotti (1835–1905), choreographer * Luigi Ossoinack (1849–1904) * Luigi Puccianti (1875–1952) * Luigi Veronelli (1926–2004), gastronome and intellectual * Luigi Villa, backgammon player * Luigi Voltan, the founder of the eponymous shoe company See also *Luigi (disambiguation) *Louis (name) References Category:Italian masculine given names